


[Art] when you still haven't gotten a girlfriend

by uwom



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Art, Bisexuality, Digital Art, Memes, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom
Summary: i'm late to the whole pride month thing and i'm celebrating with dead memes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	[Art] when you still haven't gotten a girlfriend

i headcannon that scout is bi

no text ver.


End file.
